


The First Few Times

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, I don't know, Space Dad Shiro, baby pidge, college shiro, seriously someone teach me how to use these, sort of poetic style?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro first met the person that would change his life in college. He walked into his dorm and was greeted with a man with mousy brown hair and thin wire framed glasses. His roommate.<br/>After that, it was only a matter of time before his life turned upside down, but sometimes it's for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Few Times

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, when the cat’s away, the mice will play. And by that I meant write angst because my friend (who went on a trip) is like 95% of my angst writing control. ANYWAY! This goes to an au floating around tumblr where Shiro is the other paladins' adoptive dad and I love it. Don't worry, I have a happier story for this au coming next. And thanks to my friend Rowan for beta reading this!

Shiro first met the person that would change his life in college. He walked into his dorm and was greeted with a man with mousy brown hair and thin wire framed glasses. His roommate.

The man introduced himself as Sam Holt, a science major with a mind for astronomy. The man wanted to study space, and by gosh he was going to do everything in his power to do it. Shiro, a young man interested in piloting airplanes, agreed that up above their heads was the best place to be. The two became fast friends. Neither knowing that the man they called a roommate would change their life for good.

Shiro first met the woman of Sam’s dreams at a cafe, she was the barista with stars in her eyes and galaxies in her hands. Shiro collected her number and promised to call her.

And call her he did, arranging to meet her and her friend at the movie theater to hang out. Shiro brought along Sam, convinced that the two were destined to be together.

Shiro first wore a suit at the wedding of his best friend and his Galaxy Girl. He was the best man and couldn’t be more happy that the barista with the stars in her eyes was there to make the man with his head up in space the happiest man alive. Shiro choked out his toast for the two, barely holding the tears back as he thanked the universe for bringing his two space friends together.

Shiro first held his best friend’s child at the hospital, being called in after the child was born at three in the afternoon. The child had the same brown hair as his father, and he held a galaxy in his tiny fists. Shiro could tell this child would grow up with the same gentleness as his mother, and the same wonder in the stars as his father.

Shiro first became a godfather eight years later, the text waking him at one in the morning, a picture of Sam and Matt holding up peace signs in front of their hospital room number, asking if he wanted to meet his godchild. It took Shiro almost a half hour to be functional enough to drive to the hospital, he forgoed the option of jeans for the sweats he had planned to work out in the next morning. He got to the hospital room and upon entering, he shed tears that had been wanting to fall from the day his best friend got married. Their family was complete and he was happy. No other words could describe it as he was handed the small bundle, a very small child with the same face of her brother’s, same hair as her father’s, but her wide brown eyes held the stars in them, just like her mother. Shiro cried as he smiled down at the child, who slept peacefully in his arms. He quickly handed his goddaughter back, knowing that her mother must want to see her again. After all, she was very new to this world.

Shiro first met Pidge at her first birthday party. The small child he was godfather to had grown a bit, but her eyes still held the stars and she still was very peaceful. But this child was smart, she understood a lot of her small world and how things worked, and how to use that to get what she wanted. Shiro was proud of the young girl for figuring out her world so quickly, he knew the child would give everyone a run for their money when she got old enough.

Shiro first got the life changing call early in the morning, he didn’t know the time. He had tried to keep quiet, he had been watching Pidge for the weekend on account of Matt having an out of town baseball tournament and the Holts not wanting to keep their daughter cooped up in a car or hotel room for the weekend. The call caused him to drop his phone, following shortly after to feel his heart fall on the floor and roll away. The pain in his chest enough to cause him to whimper, but he refused to wake the small girl in the next room over, it was too early to wake the two year old.

After a few painful moments, he pulled himself together enough to bundle the girl up with a blanket and her green lion plush and put her in the back of his car, Shushing her back into sleep as he drove through the sleepy town in the early morning.

Shiro first got the the hospital and confirmed the emergency contact information for the Holt family, holding the remaining member in his arms tightly, afraid that if he let her go, she’s slip away with the rest of her family.

Shiro paced the hospital waiting room long enough to loose sense of time. The toddler he was in charge of sleeping peacefully on a bench, unaware that her family was in serious trouble.

Shiro first got the bad news from the doctor, the family he considered his own might not make it to the afternoon, each member hanging on by a thread and he should say his goodbyes.

Shiro bit back tears and grabbed the toddler who had woken up, she was asking about her mom. It might have been wrong to let the young child see the horrors of a car crash, but it would have been worse not to let the young girl say goodbye to her family.

Shiro first dressed Pidge up for the court date in a little green dress, one that her mom had picked out for her at the store. Shiro stood in the courtroom and felt nervous, what if they took the girl away from him? Would they take away his last family member? Would he be left alone?

The first time Shiro became a legal guardian, he celebrated with Pidge over ice cream. It was a bittersweet celebration. Both were happy to have kept the last bit of their small family together, but sad too, for the rest of their family couldn’t be there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows who created this au, let me know so I can credit them!


End file.
